Pok'emon: Tails's Adventure
by BlueHedgehog1997
Summary: The Pok'emon adventure of a twelve-year-old two-tailed fox named Miles Tails Prower! Rated K plus for fantasy violence. Pok'emon is owned by Nintendo & Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega.


Pok'emon: Tails's Adventure, chapter 1.

**Hello, & welcome to my nineteenth fanfic! A long time ago, before I had an account on this site, I started writing a crossover between Pok'emon & Sonic the Hedgehog. This story was about Tails on a Pok'emon journey! And not only that, my brother helped me out on writing this fanfic, so that makes this story a really special one! Anyway, let's start our Pok'emon journey with Tails! Told at our main character's POV, this is the first chapter of "Pok'emon: Tails's Adventure!"**

**September 20, 2011 at 7:00 A.M.**

***beep* *beep* *beep***

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I turn the alarm clock off. I get up off of my bed & walk into the kitchen, only to be greeted by my mom. "Happy Birthday, my big boy!" she told me, giving me a hug.

"Thanks, mom!" I told her. If you're wondering who I am, my name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails. I'm a yellow fox with two tails, which is why everyone calls me Tails.

"Today's the big day, & you know what that means, birthday boy!" mom told me.

"Yeah! Professor Oak is going to give away Pok'emon in Mobius for the first time!" I shouted excitedly. I've always wanted Pok'emon to be in Mobius for the first time ever since I played Pok'emon Red on my Game Boy years ago.

"So, have you thought of what Pok'emon you want to get?" mom asked me.

"I want to get a Charmander! That way, I can raise it & get a Charizard! Charizard can fly just like me!" I answered.

"Okay, sweetie, now, hold your excitement until after breakfast," mom told me with a smile on her face.

After breakfast, I ran into the car with excitement. "Boy, you're awfully excited today," mom said, getting the car ready.

**5 minutes later…**

As we parked near Professor Oak's lab, I got out of the car with pure excitement. I thought to myself, "_Man, this is going to so awesome!_"

I enter Professor Oak's lab & saw him. He was a human being with grey hair & a white lab coat. I told him, "Hi, Professor Oak!"

He saw me excited & told me, "Hi there… Boy, you're an excited little man. What's your name?"

I answered, "My Name Is Tails, & I'm 12 Years Old!"

"Well, it's good to meet you, Tails!" Professor Oak replied with a smile on his face. "As you have known, I'm Professor Oak, & I have just started giving away Pok'emon in Mobius today!"

"That's perfect, because today's my twelfth birthday!" I told him.

"Well, happy birthday Tails!" Oak replied. "So, which Pok'emon do you want to start with? We have Charmander, the Fire-type Pok'emon; Squirtle, the Water-type Pok'emon; & Bulbasaur, the Grass/Poison-type Pok'emon!"

"I want Charmander!" I answered.

"Okay, then, here you go, Tails!" Oak replied. He picked up the Pok'eball Charmander was in from a table & gave it to me. Pok'eballs are balls you capture Pok'emon with. They have a red top & a white bottom. They also have a white button in the middle to make the ball bigger so you can throw it in the air & send out a Pok'emon.

"Yes! Man, this is so cool!" I shouted, still with excitement. Until…

"Ha! A Charmander?" a voice shouted to me.

"Oh no," I grumbled.

"What's wrong, Tails?" Oak asked me.

"That kid over there is Douglass," I answered. "Douglass was a green echidna with orange eyes, white gloves, blue sandals, & blue pants. He bullied me countless times when I was younger. He would kick me, punch me, & even insult my name with a name he made up called "Idiotails," putting together my name & the word idiot," I explained to Oak.

"Oh my, what a selfish kid!" Oak replied.

"I know," I told him.

"So, where's my Pok'emon?" Douglass asked Professor Oak.

"Well, they're right here," Oak answered, taking him to the same table I got my Charmander. Douglass chose the Squirtle.

"Hey! Idiotails!" Douglass shouted.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Let's have a Pok'emon battle! You & me!" Douglass answered.

"You want one? You got it!" I shouted to Douglass.

"I'll be the referee," Professor Oak said. "Okay, so we begin our first ever Pok'emon battle in Mobius!"

I picked up my Pok'eball & pressed the button in the middle, making it bigger. "Come on out, Charmander!" I shouted. I threw the Pok'eball in the air, & it opened.

Charmander came out of the ball. "Char char!" Charmander shouted. It looked like an orange lizard that stands on two legs. It had a tan belly & a tail that has fire at the tip.

Then Douglass picked up his Pok'eball. "Come on out, Squirtle!" Douglass shouted. He threw the ball in the air, & then Squirtle came out.

"Squirtle squirtle!" Squirtle shouted. It was a blue, bipedal turtle with a curly tail.

"Tails & his Charmander Vs. Douglass & his Squirtle! Ready… begin!" Professor Oak shouted.

"Squirtle, use Tackle!" Douglass commanded Squirtle.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle responded. He ran towards Charmander & was about to attack him.

"Charmander, dodge & use scratch!" I commanded Charmander.

"Char!" Charmander responded. He dodged Squirtle's attack & got it's short claws ready. "Char… mander!" he shouted, hitting Squirtle with Scratch.

"SQUIRRRTLE!" Squirtle shouted. He flew from Charmander's attack & then he landed onto the ground.

"Whoa!" Douglass shouted. "You're pretty good, mate!" Then he told Squirtle, "Now, Squirtle, use Tackle again!"

Squirtle charged & ran towards Charmander, this time running faster. "Squir… tle!" he shouted, hitting Charmander.

"CHAAAARR!" Charmander shouted, hit by Squirtle's tackle.

"Ahh! Come on Charmander! We can do this!" I shouted.

"Charr…" Charmander said, getting up.

"End it, Squirtle! Tackle again!" Douglass commanded Squirtle.

"Squirrrr…" Squirtle said, charging it's tackle again.

"Charmander! Dodge & use scratch again!" I commanded quickly.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle shouted, about to hit Charmander again. However, Charmander dodged the attack. "Squirtle!?" he said, shocked at how Charmander dodged his tackle attack.

"Charrr… mander!" Charmander shouted. Then he scratched Squirtle real hard, landing a huge blow on him.

"SQUIR… tle… squirtle…" Squirtle had fainted, with spirals on his eyes.

"No way, mate! How'd you beat my Squirtle with your Charmander!?" Douglass shouted, shocked.

"Well, I've been playing the game for eight years, so I would know that type differences aren't the only statuses that will determine who wins a battle," I answered. "There's also speed, skill, attack, & other kinds of stats."

"Wow, you're really good at knowing how Pok'emon works," Douglass said. "Also, I'm sorry for bullying you, mate. You've proved to me that you're not such an idiot after all."

I smiled & told him, "Apology accepted, Douglass." We both shake hands.

"Well, you two make such good friends!" Professor Oak told us. "Now, I will give you your Pok'edex & Pok'eballs," Oak told me, handing me a Pok'edex & five Pok'eballs. Pok'edexes are electronic devices designed to catalog & provide information on different types of Pok'emon.

"Wow!" I shouted. "Thanks, Professor!"

"And here are yours, Douglass," Oak said, walking over to Douglass & handing him his Pok'edex & Pok'eballs.

"Thanks, mate!" Douglass said to Oak.

"Now, before you two go, I must heal both of your Pok'emon," Oak told us.

"Okay, Professor!" we both shouted in unison. He took our Pok'emon & brought them back to full health with antidotes.

"Alright, now they're back to full health!" Professor Oak said to us.

"Thank you, Professor Oak!" we said to him. We took out the Pok'eballs each of them belonged in & sent them back in.

"Okay, you two, have an amazing adventure!" Oak told us.

"Okay, Professor!" We both replied. We walked out of the laboratory & saw my mom in her car. "Hello, Tails!" she shouted to me, having her hand.

"Hi mom!" I shouted back to her. I ran to her & gave her a hug.

"Hello, Tails's mom!" Douglass shouted to her.

"Oh, hi Douglass!" mom shouted back to Douglass. "So, did you two get your first Pok'emon?" she asked both of us.

"Yes we did!" we both shouted in unison.

"Great! What Pok'emon did each of you get?" mom asked us.

"I got my Charmander!" I answered. I threw my Pok'eball in the air & Charmander came out.

"Char char!" Charmander said.

"And I got a Squirtle!" Douglass answered, throwing his Pok'eball to send out Squirtle.

"Squirtle squirtle!" Squirtle shouted.

"Wow! What neat Pok'emon each of you have here!" mom said to us.

"Thanks, mom!" I said.

"Thanks, Tails's mom!" Douglass said. After showing off our Pok'emon, we sent them back into their Pok'eballs.

"Wow, now you two can go on your Pok'emon journey!" mom said. "First, though, we have to get you back home, Tails. We have a birthday party starting in there!"

"Alright, mom!" I replied.

"You're coming with us, Douglass," mom told Douglass.

"Okay!" Douglass replied. We got in mom's car, she drove us to my house, & we celebrated my twelfth birthday… the same day I got my first Pok'emon!

**And that's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed that exciting start of Tails's Pok'emon adventure! I'll be posting more chapters later on, so expect some more of Tails's exciting Pok'emon journey! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


End file.
